The present invention relates to a light driver for shoe, especially to a light driver providing two kinds of voltage levels for the flashing light on shoe.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art light driver comprising a button 1a, a controller 2a, a plurality of LEDs (light emitting diodes) 3a and a power source 4a. The button 1a is connected to an input of the controller 2a and the controller 2a has an output connected to the plurality of LEDs 3a. The power source 4a generally provides 3V voltage to the LEDs 3a and the controller 2a. The button 1a is pressed to generate a triggering signal to the controller 2a, which then drives the LEDs 3a to lighten in various flash modes.
In above flashing light can use LEDs of various colors to provide more colorful light. However, the LEDs of different colors require driving voltages of various levels. For example, the red, yellow, and green LEDs need driving voltage of 3V. The blue, white, purple and pink LEDs need driving voltage above 3.6V, otherwise, those LEDs will have dimmish light.
The conventional light driver generally uses an operation voltage of mono level. If the operation voltage complies with the operation voltage of the red, yellow, and green LEDs, the blue, white, purple and pink LEDs will have dimmish light. On the contrary, if the operation voltage complies with the operation voltage of the blue, white, purple and pink LEDs, the red, yellow, and green LEDs have risk of burning down.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a light driver providing two kinds of voltage levels for the flashing light on shoe.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a light driver for shoe having a power source, a switch unit, a controller, and a plurality of LEDs. The power source is composed of a first battery and a second battery in serial arrangement to provide two kinds of levels for LEDs with different characteristics. The switch unit is connected to an input of the controller, and the LEDs are connected to an output of the controller. The controller receives a triggering signal from the switch unit and drives the LEDs to flash.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: